Delusion of Time Resurrection
by Koi Kitsune2006
Summary: A student on a hell bent mission to find a certain Kunoichi soon discovers his real past and his real mission
1. Chapter 1

**DELUSION OF TIME **

**Resurrection**

**A DOA FanFic by Andre Martinez**

**Chapter 1**

This is an old Fanfic I wrote along time ago during my junior year at school. Which was during the year 2004. The original title was Ninja Quest but I decided that the name was dull. I decided to rewrite this Fanfic with my current writing skill and no beta readers. I thought I'd revive an old story I made up along the way. But this time, I'm putting more detail and maturity in with the story. And no, I hate using way too many Dictionary words. I've been flamed before because I didn't use any dictionary words. Sometimes they're necessary, sometimes they're not. Also note that I am not writing this for DOA fanatics. I am writing this for my own satisfaction.

* * *

I've been training in the art of Ninjitsu for 6 years now. But what is very strange to me is that my sensei trains me personally instead of in a normal class. It's very rare that he has me train with the others. I guess he likes to show off what he taught me to the others for his own satisfaction. But really, my Sensei is the wisest, coolest, and one of the best friends you can ever have. Although of course his training is very difficult and requires a large amount of physical and mental discipline. I've gotten over it. 

My Sensei has me doing the usual routines such as doing push ups over candles, practicing throwing shurikens, using stealth in a dark room with Ninja clothes on, learning how to use a Ninja short sword, etc. I really like being a Ninja. Gives me the feeling of power and being a sneaky bastard. I love it. Only thing I hate is the daily routine. My master also sits on my back while I do push ups over hot blazing candles. All of that usually changes when you start to feel that once in your life that not only you have a teacher, but a father figure too.

That day has come. Where one change in events changed my life forever. Even foreshadowed a little bit of what I am since I did suffer from Amnesia.

"Kitsune! Good morning my young student. Do you feel like taking on the world today?" My sensei came out in a good mood.

"Yeah sure Sensei." Of course I lied.

"Good good... You do know that today is special? For starters my young pupil, to this day your more then a student to me. Your like a son."

"Really Sensei?"

"Yes, I have taken care of you when you needed shelter, taught you everything I knew, and of course acted as a father to your behalf. But today I have a mission for you to accomplish."

"A mission?" I said with question.

"Yes, it's about my Granddaughter Kasumi. A young Kunoichi from the Ninja clan Mugen Tenshin. She is in a lot of trouble with her clan."

"Go on" I said looking interested in what he had to say.

"She's considered a Run away shinobi. Let me explain... A Run away shinobi is a Ninja who had betrayed his or her Clan. They hold secrets with them that cannot be shared with the world or other Ninja clans. If another Ninja were to capture Kasumi they'd be able to learn the secrets of the Mugen Tenshin style. Just by drawing blood."

"What happens if her clan catches her?"

"She suffers a horrible death."

"Don't even tell me their method. Hearing horrible is good enough to me. So tell me more if your able." I said.

"These Ninja are professionals. They've been doing this ever since childhood. You've only been training under my careful eye for six years. They're completely in shape, extremely strong, fast, and agile to the out most degree. You must be careful when you run into the Ninja who plan on taking Kasumi's life."

"So when I find Kasumi, where do I bring her?"

"I have a place in the city of Tokyo where they will never find her."

"I'm guessing it's underground."

"Not exactly. That's what a Ninja would think of since a Ninja doesn't have much time to search a city such as Tokyo."

"Yeah, your right about that. So, where do I start?"

"Yes yes... Follow me."

"Your giving me a Plane ticket?" I ask getting up.

"No. Much more quicker."

"And what is quicker? The teleportation method you taught me during training? That takes up a lot of Kiral energy away from my body."

"Yes, but you need your strength for this mission. Every single bit of it."

He leads me to a hidden room in the basement that I've never noticed before. Inside was a brown, very old looking mirror. The sensei throws the blanket that was covering the mirror and turns a hidden switch that not even I would be able to find. The mirror starts to pulsate and sends vibrations to the floor which started to make my teeth chatter. The mirror was no longer glass. It was a gray and white twirl going in a full circle which made a vibrating noise in the basement.

"I'm supposed to walk through this thing?" I pointed at the mirror.

"Yes, you have to walk through. You will find yourself in the depths of the woods where Kasumi has been hiding."

"Ummmm... To the looks of it sensei, it looks like as soon as I touch that thing, I'll be in pieces."

"Oh really?" The sensei laughs. "No such thing will happen! Do not worry. This will be your first teleportation experience. Just take a deep breath before you go in." He says with a big encouraging smile. The smile that always gets me to do stuff.

I take a big sigh. "Ok. I will do this for all the things you've done for me. Just to be able to pay back my dept to you."

"You don't need to mention your dept. You have none as far as I am concerned. Your just another talented young human being and I can trust you with my granddaughters good will. Just be careful. I am counting on you."

"Yes..." I take a deep breath. "Here I..." The sensei interrupts me.

"Oh wait Kitsune! I forgot to give you what a Ninja should never leave home without!" He took out another blanket hidden behind the junk in the basement room. He unwrapped what looked like a Katanna. The Katanna was in a beautiful sheath with gold trim on the side. Dragons lining up on the sheath with the dragon head all the way up to the guard. The blade was very sharp with Kanji embedded to the blade which I didn't know what it read. It was a real piece of art for such a dangerous weapon. "Take this with you as you will need it to fight the Ninja who will also try and kill you along side my granddaughter." He hands me the sword.

"This sword is... Beautiful..." I said speechless.

"Use it and swing the blade with heart. Just as I taught you. Do not forget my teachings."

"Yes master."

"And good luck my young pupil."

"Thank you Sensei." I take another deep breath knowing that this time, it's for real. So no bullshit. It's time to make a leap of faith. I jumped through hoping to whatever god was watching me would not let me get screwed during this teleportation thing. I twirl in another universe trying not to panic as I twirl what felt like space. I feel extremely disorientated as I twirled through the portal. Then I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I feel trying to maintain a speed to land on my feet without landing wrong on the surface.

I land on the ground, but on a hill. I slide down the hill trying to maintain balance as I hover down. A slew of rocks were right in my path. I front flipped over the rocks and land on my hands to do another flip to land on my feet. I take my time to catch my breath.

I look around me to see nothing but wilderness. I hear birds chirping, wind blowing the tree's wildly, and a nearby water fall. This was it, the test my sensei has been waiting to put me on. But the question is, am I truly ready?

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The forest was perfect for Ninja's to roam around. Also gave a great sense of peace and concentration. I could imagine a Ninja trying to achieve his mission in the cities where I live with so much air pollution, bus fumes, street trash, and everything else that makes a city, a city. I walked towards the sound of the waterfall I've noticed earlier. But I wasn't sure if that was going to get me anywhere since I am of course in the middle of nowhere. But I had no lead to where Kasumi may be hiding. So my first stop was the waterfall.

As I walked towards the sound of the waterfall, I saw a large green field. I saw deer and rabbits jumping about looking for food. Many birds flying overhead without really giving a care. Sometimes I wish I had that sense of freedom that the birds have. The air is so clean compared to my home in the city and so quiet too. So I could never get used to this setting no matter how hard I try.

I finally made it to the waterfall. I stopped at the edge and looked down. I saw a nice stream of water pounding on the crystal clear waters below. Animals such as deer drinking from the water and many birds flying about the never ending waterfall. But then I've noticed something rising from the middle of the water bank. A girl with purple hair came up gasping for air. She gently put her hands on her hair then shook her head to get the water out of her eyes. She swam for shore and got out. She stood up covering her breasts as she walked towards her clothes. The deer started to head towards her to be petted. She petted the dear and ran the opposite direction.

She was my only lead and the only Ninja that I saw so far. So with my intuition, she seems like a good lead. But really, I don't even know what Kasumi looks like. So maybe that could be her. I wouldn't know until I find out. I walked around the edge and started sliding down the hill beside the edge to run in the direction the girl ran to. I started to pick up speed trying to keep her scent in view. Her scent was very pretty. I swear it smelled like Jasmine.

As I ran I started to feel another energy following me. A real big energy with furious intent. I began looking over my shoulder to see 5 Ninja pursuing me. I started to run faster without direction. Just in the same direction I saw the girl running to. The Ninja started throwing Shurikens at me, I dodged them by looping through tree's and diving through bush's. I couldn't loose them off my trail. They were really fast. One Ninja caught up to me, unsheathed his sword and swung from the bottom up. I leaped in the air, full 180 flip, and threw a Shuriken at his face. He got hit and fell towards the other Ninja. But the Ninja just simply jumped over him determined to get at me. I started to gather energy in my hand and shot Ki energy at a nearby tree. The tree started to fall over me and fell in front of the Ninja. Giving me enough time to break for it. But then someone grabbed me from my right hand side and chucked me to the side. I hit my head on a tree stump.

"Oww!" I silently screamed.

"Shhhhh!!!! Quiet!" The girl whispered.

The Ninja ran right past us not knowing that we were hiding behind a large rock. It was a close call. I was thankful they did not notice us. But then I looked at the girl. It was the same girl I saw taking a bath at the waterfall.

"You were peeping at me while I was taking a bath." She said.

"Uh..." I couldn't really come up with a good answer.

"Just be lucky that I am in a good mood today." She said with a very grim expression. She got up and started to leave.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm. "I have questions."

"And what questions do you have in the middle of the woods?" She said with a sarcastic look.

"I am looking for a Ninja and I don't know where to exactly look."

"A Ninja? There are plenty of Ninja here in these woods and you don't even seem to even have the skill to survive here to begin with."

"Well, I thought that maybe you would know where I can find this girl. My sensei's daughter." I said.

"Your masters daughter? Ha! I don't know why you'd go risking your life in a world that many can't endure."

"You'd be surprised what I can handle."

"Oh really mister Ninja? How about proving yourself then since you think your a big shot?"

"The girl I am looking for is a girl named Kasumi."

"What?!" She said with shock.

"A run away Shinobi. Problem is I don't know what she looks like." I then noticed an expression on her face. It was an expression that told me to drop the subject. But I'm not letting a lead get loose from my grasp. I was going to push it further. "From your expression, I can tell you know her..."

_To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kitsune may have found some lead, but what stops him is the dangers of the forest that he is in. And for Kasumi, she wanders the forest in hopes of one day finding her brother again. Since she lives in the center of hell. Daily trying to survive by each attack by her own clan.

Kasumi strolls through the woods at her own slow pace deep in thought. Thinking of her brother constantly. Ever since she ran away from home to save him, she only risked her own life and now is running daily to survive. But what shakes Kasumi to the core even more is the thought of her limits. She knows for a fact that everyone has their limits. Maybe, she is finally nearing her own limits as a Kunoichi.

She hears something in the distance and looks over her shoulder only to hear the near sound of someone leaping off a near by tree. Kasumi readies her sword by the guard.

"Kasumi!" A very familiar voice echoes in the distance. "Kasumi!" Again, very familiar. Kasumi squints her eyes to make clear judgment of who it is. Kasumi gasps in happiness to find out that it is no other then Ryu Hyabusa in the flesh.

"Ryu!" Kasumi yells in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?!" She asks. Ryu quickly turns around and begins standing in defense.

"Kasumi! Run!" Ryu orders Kasumi.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asks.

"No questions, there is no time." Ryu screams. Kasumi wastes no time and runs in the opposite direction. Kasumi flips, dodges, and constantly looks over her shoulder for anything Ryu might be worried about. But whatever makes Ryu run must be serious.

"Kasumi! Follow my lead!" Ryu jumps into a ditch covered in leaves and Kasumi follows. The beings following them fly over head at a great speed. No wonder why Ryu said waste no time. Whatever travels at that speed is defiantly inhuman.

"What were those things?" Kasumi silently asks.

"Demons." Ryu said bluntly.

_**Back to where Kitsune and Ayane were hiding...**_

Kitsune didn't know what exactly to say since Ayane's face went monotone. But for one thing Kitsune didn't want this silence to continue on for long.

"If I said something wrong, just say it." Kitsune blurted out. Kitsune was getting impatient by her silence as Ayane stares at Kitsune with the same monotone expression. Kitsune was getting more impatient and started to twitch his eyebrow.

"God dammit, can you speak?" Kitsune said in a more angry tone. Ayane's face cleared up and became a bit more serious.

"If your speaking of the same Kasumi I know of, your fresh out of luck." Ayane said.

"That's nice to know." Kitsune said looking over the rock they were hiding under to see if anything is coming. "So you know this Kunoichi that I speak of. Regardless if you want to help or not, doesn't really matter to me." Ayane then turned her head away and sighed.

"She's my sister, my half sister." Ayane clamps her fists tight. "And I must kill her..." Ayane kept looking away from Kitsune clinching her fists.

"Sounds fun. But I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I have a mission to accomplish." Kitsune said.

"Mission? What mission?" She asked.

"My teacher asked me to find her and protect her." Kitsune said with a serious expression on his face.

"Your wasting your time." Ayane snapped.

"I would love to believe that, but I can't go back to where I came from. So, I am stuck here." Kitsune said with a smirk.

"Hmph. Fine. But can you help me with something?" Ayane asked.

"And what is that?" Kitsune asked wondering what she was up to all of a sudden.

"Have you ever heard of the Crystal of Time?" Ayane started.

"No I haven't. The hell is that?" Kitsune asked.

"Follow me and you will find out." Ayane got up slowly and started to scout ahead. "If you don't want to waste your time, then we might as well stick together."

"Oh wow, she thinks like a real shinobi." Kitsune said to himself. Kitsune and Ayane started to travel through the woods. As they walked through mountain trails, river banks, and numerous dangerous gaps they reached a small grass field. The heat of the day was very warm and uncomfortable. Made Kitsune's clothes stick to him in certain places. Ayane heard a noise from behind her that made her paranoid.

"Wait. I hear something." Ayane said pushing Kitsune back. "Keep a look out" Ayane put up her guard and Kitsune unsheathed his sword. They both didn't know what the noises were but they started to sound like they were everywhere.

"The sounds is surrounding us. Are we being ambushed?" Kitsune asked. Ayane swerved in her position trying to find the source of the noise. Then at the tip of her feet a hand grabbed her by her ankles.

"Damn!" Ayane crunched the hand with her other foot and quickly stepped back. Then black creatures erupted from the floor. More then 30 of these creatures came up from the floor. They had black smooth skin, nasty red eyes, claws, and a nasty mouth with sharp teeth. They all growled and looked at Ayane and Kitsune like dinner has arrived.

"Demons? Where in the hell did Demons come into the picture?" Kitsune yelled. The demons started to circle both Kitsune and Ayane.

"Anytime your ready Ayane." Kitsune said ready to attack.

"Wait for an opening..." Ayane said ready herself. Ayane waited for a perfect formation for a perfect attack for an ambush like this. This was a tight spot but with very few options.

"Ready..." Kitsune started.

"NOW!" Ayane yelled.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods..._

All was silent as Kasumi and Ryu tried their best to catch their breath. Kasumi wondered why Ryu would be afraid of such beings. Although they did run at a lightning fast speed and maybe looked pretty powerful, but even though. These things never really stopped Ryu. He is the kind of Ninja who went against Tanks, Helicopters, beasts, and Tengu's. What makes these things any different?

"Ryu. Why are you running from these demons? You fought much more tougher things before. What makes these things any different?" Kasumi asks.

"Let me explain..." Ryu Begins. "These demons are not like my previous enemies. These demons are called Delusion Demons. Very strong creatures who are capable of taking an army unit down in minutes. Even Ninja would have difficulty taking these demons down in numbers." Kasumi couldn't believe her ears. She would've never thought that kind of creature existed in this world. Kasumi began to look down as they walked and wondered to herself what she could do to help. But that didn't help. Such strange events are already starting to happen and so quickly.

"We better move." Ryu said in trepidation. Both Kasumi and Ryu started running west as fast as they could. "I can feel something happening in this direction. Someone might need our help."

"Ok!" Kasumi yelled. And they quickly ran through the woods.

_Meanwhile..._

Kitsune and Ayane were ambushed by Delusion Demons. Things weren't looking so hot for the both of them. Ayane rushed the demons with her sword, tripped another crowd of demons, and threw a small bomb at another crowd of demons. The bomb went off and the demons flew up in the air and came down on Ayane. Ayane swiftly jumped in the air and slashed her sword and got the rest of them.

"Nice moves Ayane." Kitsune said with a smirk. The demons didn't take much effect with the bomb or the finishing move Ayane executed. They plainly got back up. Kitsune was baffled and couldn't believe that a bomb didn't take much effect.

"Are you serious?" Ayane felt like she did that for nothing.

"Damn, these guys can take a beating." Kitsune wasted no time. Kitsune jumped over the demons head and did a 360 flip overhead. Kitsune tried a sweep kick to knock some of the demons off their feet. Then he unsheathed his sword quick and came up with a hard slash before they fell to the floor. Kitsune turned around and spotted more demons charging at him. Kitsune raised his hand and started up a charge blast from his hand. He blasted the demons with a single shot, his blast exploded in their face and made the charging demons fly backwards.

"At least you can fight." Ayane said smiling. Ayane knew she saw such moves before. But she didn't know when. Those moves just looked awfully familiar. Yet she wasn't going to complain. At that moment the demons Kitsune blew away got up again. Kitsune got frustrated and couldn't believe they got back up after that.

"What the hell? Dammit, that's it!" Kitsune tried again and rushed with an aerial kick. The demon countered and grabbed Kitsune's leg, spun him around, and flung him to the nearest tree. Kitsune gave off a small scream and fell to the floor.

"Kitsune!" Ayane yelled. Ayane had enough of this. She readied two shurikens and threw them at the demons. The demons dodged and rushed Ayane quicky into her stomach. The demon plunged its fist into Ayane's stomach and tossed her towards Kitsune.

"Oww... Ayane. Do you mind?" Kitsune said.

"At least you broke my fall." Ayane said coughing. Ayane got up and the demons weren't done yet. They were only getting started.

"We cannot take on these demons. Our best bet is to run." Kitsune said.

"I have to agree. Any more blows we take from them and we're finished." Ayane said. Without wasting time they ran east into the forest. The demons started to chase them at an incredible speed. It was only a matter of time before this chase was about to come to its end.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Ayane and I kept running. The demons grew in number and did not stop. They just keep appearing out of no where. I've done everything I could think of so far to try and vend them off course. I've tried illusion tricks, Ninjutsu tricks, bombs, explosive kunai's, combination tactics, using pressure points, and using my blade. All did not work. Everything I tried just doesn't seem to work and I am beginning to think that they're invincible. I really do wonder what my Sensei has gotten me into.

The only thing that raced through my mind was an escape route. But really, how can I plan one if I'm in the middle of nowhere? I jumped, ran over tree's, tree stumps, broken tree's, rolled through bushes, river banks, jumped through vines, etc. I was beginning to get tired from running and trying to stay one step ahead of these demons lightning fast speed. Ayane was always in front of me taking point, but really I had no idea where we were going or where we were gonna end up.

"Kitsune! Pick up the pace!" Ayane screamed at me.

"Easier said then done!" I screamed back.

"It's all in your mind! Did your teacher ever teach you that!?" Ayane screamed again. She was right about that and I began to think. Well, I am hungry after all and I want some food. Maybe I should think about Chinese food. Yeah, beef and broccoli. Yeah, that's the ticket! When I started to think of my favorite meal I began to pick up the pace more quicker. And in no time I was right in front of Ayane. Was quite funny actually. Then in a matter of moments I ran right into...

"Ow!" I yelled and flew back into a tree. Right in the temple. I don't know what hurts more. Being hit in your temple and suffering from a headache or being kicked in your nuts. I looked up and I saw Ryu rubbing his nose. Wow, that guy must have a strong nose to hit me that hard in my temple. Cause that hurt.

"Ryu!" Ayane said in surprise. "And... you... that thing..."

"And what is that thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ryu, are you ok?" Kasumi asked Ryu.

"I'll be fine. Wears right off." Ryu looked at me. I started to look at Kasumi. I was guessing that was Kasumi since she was wearing blue.

"Ayane. That's Kasumi right?" I asked Ayane.

"I hate that name..." She said.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said laughing very lightly.

"Hi, my name is Kasumi." Kasumi said in a shy voice.

"Good. I finally found you." I said relieved. I was just happy that I found her. My first goal was finished and now for my second and that is to protect her. But that's gonna be very hard especially that we are standing still and those demons are not going to have any problems surrounding us. "I just want to let you guys know, those demons probably surrounded us. So our situation just got a whole lot worse since we are in the middle of the forest."

I was typically right. Was kind of obvious. The demons came in close in a flock of 20 each pair, 50 each in a pair. The demons Ayane and I fought before surrounded us from the outside of us and then they were flying demons up above our heads. Circling us like a fixation and they never seemed to have enough. I didn't have a comfortable feeling and it wasn't from the demons surrounding us. It was something else that got me worried. Something or someone is near us and strong as hell.

"Ryu! What is that!?" Kasumi yelled and pointing at a shadow figure in the distance and coming into view fast.

"Damn... That's a..." Ryu knew what it was. It was the leader of these flocks of demons. No other then the overlord Delusion Demon.

"Ah... Look what we have here? 4 humans for the picking. How wonderful." The demon said laughing and cracking his knuckles. The demon wore a different attire from the rest of the demons. He wore a light blue vest with staff weapons attached to its back. And his skin was just a light Grey. He has two small horns on his head and 2 small holes vertical from each other on his forehead. His feet were webbed and his hands were 4 sharp claws that extended from a normal fist to a hand of claws. His eyes were blue and his teeth were sharp. An ugly piece of work.

"And who the hell are you!?" Ayane yelled at the demon.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Volgoros. The demon of storms. And these other demons are my lackies. What do you think?"

"Ever heard of a mirror? There is my answer." I said sarcastically.

"Oh? We have a smart one here. I love the smart ones. They taste the best. Now, I have acouple of questions for you humans." Volgoros goes into his vest and pulls out a small shiny piece of rock that was flat and had cut dead ends on it. Like if other pieces like it could be stuck together. "Do you know where I can find the other pieces of time?"

"What?" Ryu said to himself.

"It's a shame that I know what these pieces smell like... Or I couldn't tell if you had it or not. But I smell it on one of you. So cough it up and I might let you live depending on my mood..." Volgoros started looking at us with his eye balling look that made your back hairs stand up. He started to sniff loudly and soon stopped. "It's you..." He pointed to Ayane. "Give it to me... Or I'll use your hair as a new wig for one of my lackies..."

"Ha! You'd have to do better then that you ugly sack of..." Before Ayane could finish Volgoros interupted.

"Very well! As you wish!" He points to one of his flying demons. "It's time to go to dream land..." The flying demon comes down close and sprays a purple toxin that made Ayane, Ryu, Kasumi and I choke and gag. We all fell to our knee's trying to find fresh air.

"What the hell is this stuff?" I tried to yell but my language was off.

"Good night..." Volgoros's voice becomes more distant. "When you wake up, this world is m i n e. . . . ."

I fell unconscience. My mind was still conscience though. This was strange. I was starting to see white flashes. Then I saw pictures, then movements and so on. I started to see visions of myself in another world. But where? Where the hell am I? Is this... The true me?

"Kitsune..." From the flashes and the disorientation I heard someone call my name from a distance. The voice was very fuzzy and became louder. "Kitsune!" I know I heard that voice before... But who was it? "Kitsune!" I know I heard that voice before. Am I waking up? "KITSUNE!!!"

"What!?" I screamed and jerked up out of bed and saw Wolf's face. I panted insanely.

"Whoa! You scared me!" Wolf laughed.

"Oh... White wolf... Damn come on, did you notice I was sleeping? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's time to train." Wolf said.

"The time please?" I said sarcastically and annoyed.

"It's 5:30 am"

"Wolf... This is not the first time you woke me up to train. If you want to train, you can do it by yourself. You can't keep doing this to me..."

"Oh god Kitsune, your memory must be bad. Remember the Colonel assigned us to a mission? We have to train before the mission!"

"The mission doesn't always happen too soon man. Your always in a rush. God you are always thirsty for battle I swear."

"So and your point being? You know how self conscience I am about training before a mission. Anyway, do you know the mission briefing?"

"No, I forgot the briefing."

"Well, here." Wolf threw the mission briefing onto my bed.

"Oh yeah, I am also hungry."

"We'll eat after you see the mission briefing." Wolf turned on the terminal and we watched the LCD screen.

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

It read-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urgent! Area B51/7889/Z67B is in serious danger. Demon activity at large. Percentage: 120.

Their target is the Beacon State Tower of National Associations Republic. Also known in short as BSTNAR.

Demon Gender: Demons of Delusion

Their Goal: To destroy the Beacon State Tower of National Associations Republic.

2nd Goal: To steal unauthorized Time Crystal and use it.

3rd Goal: Dimension Domination.

Leader: Volgoros. Demon of Storms.

Your Mission: To protect the BSTNAR and retrieve Time Crystal and destroy it.

Your Enemy: 300,000,000 points of energy level. Danger level Red.

Comments: None

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"300,000,000 energy points? Can you make things any easier?" I said with a smirk.

"We still don't know how many there are. So we cannot get too cocky."

"Well, let's go train and then we'll eat."

"About time!"

We both trained in the green house for a good 6 hours before we finally sat down to have breakfast. The base is rather large for our base. We are known as the Dimension Masters. We travel to other Dimensions and settle such actions as maintaining a threat of demons or anything that is not normal. We basically protect people.

The base has a basic setup. The living quarters, the training area, a garden, our eating area, a library so we can gather information for our missions, a teleportation room, a equipment room, an invention room, small sparring rooms for newcomers, and small shops. Living life here is good. But our main general purpose is to protect people in other dimensions. Wolf and I finally made our way to the Colonels room to report and then set off on our mission.

"Kitsune and White Wolf. You two sure did take your time. Are you ready for this mission?" The colonel said.

"We're ready for anything. You just give us the go." Wolf said with ambition. Wolf is the kind of character who is always edgy before a mission. Always battle hungry and loves to fight. I should know this since he also once woke me up when I only had 15 minutes of sleep. Wolf is a good guy but he also has that other side to him that no one knows but me. And I think I am the only one who can handle Wolf as a partner so far...

"And you Kitsune?" The colonel asked.

"Yeah. Whenever your ready."

"I don't want to hold anything back against you two. But something is bothering me about this mission. I don't know what to say but that. It has been bothering me all morning." The colonel said sounding worried.

"Why should you feel worried?" Wolf asked.

"Something about this mission does not feel right. I guess I am only being paranoid. All I ask of you two is to be careful. I'd hate to see my own two best men here go into KIA or MIA." The colonel looked very nervous about this mission. That concerned me. I had to pay attention to this mission very closely. Because the Colonel is usually not worried about missions like these.

"Don't worry Colonel. Nothing is gonna happen. We'll finish the mission quick." I said trying to make the Colonels day more brighter. It is a tough job being a Colonel especially at Dimension Masters headquarters. Having to pay attention to the whole universe. I'd probably go insane if I had that job.

Wolf and I walked into the Teleportation room. The Teleportation room is just a large square room with a blue circle in the middle that looked like a machine. And the engineers controlling the machine stayed behind thick glass and gave us the signal to enter the circle.

"Ok you two." The speaker sounded. "Step into the circle and God speed." We both stepped into the circle and the machine started to make a loud whirring sound. The circle created a wavy light blue and white wall around us and our bodies started to fade. The next thing I knew, I was standing outside of a field. The sky was red with very little clouds, the field's vegetation was was dead, and in the distance was a huge building surrounded by Delusion Demons.

"Kitsune. Ready to go to work?" Wolf readied his staff.

"That's what we get payed for." I unsheathed my sword and ran straight for the building.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Log #2837

Location: Beacon State Tower of National Associations Republic

Situation: Large amount of creatures attacking from a ambush position

The front line. A deadly and dangerous position. That's why they called it hell back during WWII. The troops protecting the BSTNAR were terrified looking at the ungodly amount of demons surrounding the building. No one could keep still and most troops went trigger happy out of nowhere. Four front lines were made up of South, North, East, and West sides of the building.

All of the people were trapped inside of the building with no way out and nothing could get in. Not even the troops.

Every soldier was equipped with a M4 assault rifle and a Military Socom. Troops at sniper point were equipped with PSG1's and the elite were equipped with OICW Automatic Assault Rifles. But really, that was not enough to hold back the demons long enough no matter the Military power the troops held. The commander of course stood in the back like a coward barking orders to the troops like if he were god and the troops were his pawns.

"Ready your weapons!" The commander shouted. The troops loaded their weapons, readied themselves, and got nervous. Some of the troops arms were shaking and extremely nervous. Some were tough who just didn't care if they died or not. They could be emo.

The Snipers readied their ammo and the elites readied their OICW weapons for automatic weapon fire. They switched on their Auto heat detection sensors on their weapon and was ready to hit the field.

"Stand guard!" The troops got into position and aimed straight for the demons. The demons started to charge quickly.

"Take your aim!" The demons leaped into the air at a great speed.

"Fire at will!" The troops started firing everything they had. The front row of troops nailed a few demons but then they rose back up. The back row launched their grenades from their M4's and stopped more demons from coming, but they got back up. They were like cock roaches. They just kept on coming. A demon busted from underneath the pavement and struck a troops head off clean. Another soldier tried going melee but lost his stomach as the demon plunged his fist through clean.

"Die you miserable little..." The troops fired like crazy. Hitting legs, heads, limbs, torsos, etc. Yet they still seemed to get back on their feet. Like zombies except with lightning fast speed.

"No matter how much we hit them, they keep on getting back up!" A demon swerved around the poor guy and ripped his torso a side then his legs there after. Another soldier traumatized by the site of his fellow team mate suffering a terrible fate got it in the face right after.

"For the the love of Christ! There is no end to these guys!" The demon shoved his claws into his skull and tossed him towards the other troops. Another troop tried to nail the demon but the demon quickly made it's move and ripped out the troops kidneys from behind him.

"Commander! We're unable to lay a single frag out here! They continue to get up and we're loosing men fast! What are your orders?!" The troop yelled.

"Dammit. I don't have much of a choice. Bring out the EMP Weaponry." The commander ordered. The troop gave out the signal and a flock of troops in heavy silver suits came out with electric looking weapons that shot off EMP rounds.

"You SOB's asked for it. It's your funeral." They shot off their weapons and the EMP rounds flew in the air hitting their target. Massive nuclear energy hit the demons dead straight causing the demons to fly left to right. The electrical current traveled to other demons causing a complete electrical strip across the field hitting other demons and stopping them in their tracks.

"Ha ha! That's what you get you tard!" The troop started to dance and laugh. Ironically a demon soon lopped his head off like a sack of meat.

"Ricko! No!" He stared at his lifeless comrade bug eyed and couldn't move. The demon lunged at him and ripped his entire mouth from his face. The troops tried their best in keeping the demons at bay. But unfortunately for them, they all got slaughtered. The demons took out the EMP troops and the snipers without any trouble.

"They all died..." The commander started to walk backwards slowly. The demons were walking towards him slowly, toying with him. He then made a cowardly break for the entrance doors and whimpering. A demon made its appearance dead in his face. The demon shoved his claws into the commanders stomach and face. The demon ripped him apart from left to right without any strain. The commander was taken down like a stick of butter.

Meanwhile, Kitsune and Wolf kept on running towards the BSTNAR as quickly as they possibly could. Kitsune smelled blood and it was very near as he ran up a steep hill filled with bomb holes, bullet holes, and claw marks.

"Wolf, wait up! Do you smell blood?" Kitsune yelled.

"Yeah, I do."

"Dammit, I think we arrived too late." Kitsune grips his sword even tighter.

"Well I guess I should not have woken you up so early after all!" Wolf said laughing.

"Smart ass..." This is one of the reasons why Kitsune sometimes feels like Wolf just messes around too much and ruins some of the plans with his undying thirst for battle. This isn't the first time Wolf has taken the time to train and obsess about battle. This led to others dieing before they even arrived. This enraged Kitsune. They then made it to the top of the hill and saw a nasty sight. "Wolf, wait for a minute. Look!"

The battle field was in utter chaos as Kitsune and Wolf saw detached limbs and blood everywhere. Cracks of seeping blood traveled on the cracks on the floor, body parts from troops laid everywhere and on everything. Even certain body parts that even Kitsune hates seeing more then anything were lying around lifeless and nasty. "Man, what a sight." Wolf said looking at the nasty plain of desolation.

"Poor souls. At least they tried." Kitsune sighed deeply. "They had good weaponry too. Seems they were using Military M4's, EMP weapons, and the experimental OICW Assault Rifle against them. Seems that didn't work as planned."

"These demons are immune to man made weaponry. They are not of this world. I guess these men never learned the rule of fighting fire against fire." Wolf unsheathed his sword and began his position to run towards the building. "But, we have that fire. So lets waste no time."

Wolf started running towards the building. Kitsune looked at his hands for a brief moment and thought to himself. Why would the Colonel worry about this mission? Kitsune started to get a bad feeling about this operation. Seeing a field like this isn't what Kitsune usually expects. Kitsune looked up and sweared that no matter what it takes, he will avenge these poor souls. "Wolf! Don't get carried away!"

Kitsune gripped his sword tight and ran after Wolf. If there was one thing, the real piece was inside the building. Their real objective. "Lets pick up the pace Kitsune! We have people to save!"

"People to save, a time piece to recover, and demon butt we need to fry." Kitsune yelled.

"After this mission Kitsune, I'll treat you to dinner! Sounds good?" Wolf continued laughing.

"Yeah, just make sure that I get to choose this time what I want!" Kitsune said with a huge smirk. Both Kitsune and Wolf ran towards the BSTNAR. Nothing was going to stop them from saving whoever is left and stopping whatever evil awaits them inside.

_**Inside of the BSTNAR...**_

"Sir. They are going to break through. We don't have a lot of time!" The troop said worried.

"Damn, only a miracle can save us now..." The minister said. Another trooper came running towards the Minister.

"Sir! Two unidentified looking warriors are heading towards our building. And their power level is off the charts."

"Interesting... I wonder if miracles do happen. Let me see the chart." The minister grabbed the chart from the troopers hand and read the scale. The scale was at a high of over 400,000,000,000 energy points. This made the ministers eyes glow. "This should have an interesting out come..."

The minister looked up and took a nice look at the field. The trooper looked at the minister with a confused expression and began looking out the field himself. For one thing, maybe Kitsune and Wolf were their only chance of survival. There was only one certain way to find out.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The BSTNAR was in a lot of trouble. The demon capacity in the field was reaching unimaginable limits as the troops inside of the building were watching nervously. The last commander in the building was slowly getting angry and aggravated at the fact that two men were running towards the building with only mere blades.

The ambassador could only imagine the outcome as he watched the two men run towards a number of demons surrounding the building. The troops counted 100,000,000 demons surrounding the building and increasing. The ambassador could only but sit back and watch the fun.

"Question to everyone. Who do you think they are?" The Minister asked.

"They look like suicidal fools to me." The commander said with a smirk on his brow.

"Swords? Who carries swords? And who attempts to fight with a sword if our entire squad of soldiers got whipped in a matter of minutes?" One of the troopers asked.

"Good question... Let me take a closer look." The trooper took out his binoculars.

"Vest, jeans, boots, leather gloves, holsters... At least one of them has a gun. But their dressed like teenagers for Christ sake!"

"I wonder if they can help us." The ambassador said.

"Are you kidding me? They look like suicidal teenagers who watched way too many Kung Fu movies!" The commander snarled.

"Watch your mouth or I will lower your rank." The ambassador said giving the commander his eye balling look. The commander backed down and looked towards the field. The ambassador looked back towards the field.

"Those swords don't look like something you can buy from a normal sword shop in the city." One of the troopers suggested.

"Yeah. The gats they have is normal 65 caliber handguns. They look modified to hold more ammunition." The other troop suggested.

"We use Socoms and professional military equipment! Who runs in with a 65 in battle! If our EMP troops could not take on these demons, who says that their method will work!?" The commander shrieked.

"Commander Wilkens. One more word out of your mouth and I will order one of these troops to toss your sorry behind out there!" The ambassador yelled.

"So... Sorry. It won't happen again." The commander stuttered.

"Dimension masters... Who would have thought?" The ambassador said to himself.

"Who? Dimension what?" One of the troopers asked.

"Nothing soldier. I am just talking to myself. Situations like these can do that to a man."

"Yes sir, I understand."

_**Outside the BSTNAR...**_

Kitsune and Wolf ran towards the group of demons. Kitsune took a giant leap in the air and charged his attack. He positioned his hands at his hip and red energy formed in his hand. He thrusted his hands forward and made his attack. "Chaos Flare!"

Kitsune shot a huge red beam of ki energy at the crowd of demons causing a huge explosion at impact. Demons got fried and blown away from the huge blast. Kitsune landed back on the floor and readied his sword to finish off the rest of the demons he missed. He spotted one demon, upper slashed the demon making him fly up, Kitsune followed the demon with a jump and smacked it back down with a roaring spin kick. Kitsune appeared below it before it hit the floor and caught the demon on his knee. Kitsune then put a red Ki ball on the demons chest, tossed it at the other demons and the demon landed in the center of them. Kitsune snapped his finger and the demon exploded catching the other demons with it.

"That was easy. Wolf, you take care of the demons over there. I'll meet you at the building when we're done cleaning the area." Kitsune ordered.

"Just make sure you leave some for me Kitsune!" Wolf laughed.

Kitsune ran towards his pack of demons while Wolf ran towards his. Wolf ran with a giant smile on his face at a crowd of blood thirsty demons. Wolf slid on the floor and dissapeared. The demons looked at each other confused. Wolf came up from under the ground with two blue Ki blasts emerging from the palms of his hand. He then tossed the both of them at the demons below him causing major damage to the demons and the land. Wolf landed on a rock that landed before Wolf and he raced towards another flock of demons. Wolf started to spin fast and caused a tornado attack. Wolf stopped and let his man made tornado make its way towards the running demons. "You think that's the end of it?" Wolf said laughing.

Wolf put his hands out and he kneeled down. He touched the floor and rushed a charge of Ki energy underground. The Ki energy went under the tornado and then under the demons. Then the energy exploded in front of the demons making them fly back into the tornado. The demons did not stand a chance against the extreme pressure from the tornado and was soon torn apart. "Ha! What idiots! That was the oldest trick in the book!" Wolf said cracking up.

"Kill him!" One of the demons yelled. Two groups of demons charged at Wolf catching him off guard. Before Wolf could make a quick move Wolf saw a large beam of Red energy race towards the groups of demons and annihilated them in a matter of seconds. Not one demon made it from the furious blast. Wolf then gave Kitsune the eyebrow.

"Ah come on Kitsune. I had plans for them." Wolf said with a smile on his face.

"Oh? My bad Wolf. I thought they caught you off guard."

"Yeah they did. But they would've had theirs if you didn't do anything. Trust me." Wolf said with confidence.

"Looks like we did enough here. We should make our way to the building." Kitsune said looking around to make sure everything was clean.

"So we can finally get our prize within the building?" Wolf said over tempted.

"I think that all there is in the building is innocent people. But we don't know that yet. So lets go check it out." Kitsune started to walk past Wolf and headed for the BSTNAR. As soon as Kitsune left Wolfs sight, he started to crack his knuckles.

"It's game time..." Wolf then ran in the direction Kitsune went in.

Kitsune and Wolf fought more demons on their way to the building. As they fought, the demons started to grow in small numbers as they progressed further to the building. Kitsune couldn't help but feel Wolf was starting to slowly become obsessed with battle even further and started to slowly turn to his 'Other side'. Kitsune didn't want to think of it. The last time that happened... "Wolf, lets go. We're done here." Kitsune said cleaning his sword from the demons blood.

"Now we'll see whether or not if they're any challenges awaiting us inside that building." Wolf smiled grimly.

_**Inside the BSTNAR...**_

It was awfully quiet outside. The troops started to get even more nervous thinking that there may be an ambush or there are already demons inside the infrastructure.

"They're coming through! Hold your ground! Attack when ordered!" The Commander ordered. The troops unlocked the front door holding their aim at Kitsune and Wolf. Kitsune and Wolf walked in the building with their hands raised.

"State your business here!" The Commander yelled out bluntly.

"I'll answer that question when your troops lower their weapons." Kitsune said smoothly.

"What!? Who in the hell do you think we are? Don't you understand the position you are..." The ambassador interrupted. "At ease men."

"But... We don't know who they are!" The commander yelled.

"Are you questioning my motives?" The ambassador said angrily ready to snap the commanders head in two.

"No... No sir. I'm not." The commander stepped down again. The ambassador was slowly getting tired of the commanders constant barking and bitching. Then the ambassador turned his sights to Kitsune and Wolf.

"I will be asking the questions without pressure for now on. Now, please state your exact business here." The ambassador asked.

"We are here to help you with your demon problem." Kitsune said.

"Are there anymore demons around?" Wolf said with no hesitation.

"Well... Now that you mention it..." The ambassador said silently.

"Just tell me where they are and we will take care of it." Wolf said ready. Then out of the clear blue a demon crashed through the window and landed on top of 10 troops on the upper balcony knocking all the troops down. The demon then landed in front of the ambassador facing Kitsune and Wolf with a piece of time in its hand.

"A piece of time?" Kitsune said surprised. Kitsune wasted no time. He charged at the demon in hopes of recovering the piece. But the ambassador quickly appeared in front of the demon and had his hands around Kitsune's neck. He threw Kitsune at Wolf knocking them both down and sliding backwards across the floor.

"What the hell?" Kitsune yelled.

"My children. It's time to come out and play." The ambassador raised his hand in the air and twirled his finger giving his signal. Then the demons appeared on the top balcony and around the large room. More then 200 demons filled the room in a matter of seconds. The troops became very nervous and dropped their weapons to the floor with their hands raised up high.

"What!? What is going on here!? Why are you dropping your weapons? Fire at will!" The commander barked.

"I'm growing tired of your barking and whining commander. You don't deserve to live another second." The ambassador raised his hand up and a demon bursted through the floor with tiles flying in 8 different directions. The demon shoved its claws into the commanders neck and ripping his adams apple out. The commander fell to the floor making small noises as he slowly died.

"It was fun being human... But it's time to reveal who I really am." He put his left arm out to his side and raised his head down. He started to glow. His skin started to melt off from his head, chest, stomach, waist, upper thighs, knee's, and his feet. His skin slid off and hit the floor with steam erupting from it. It smelled like nasty waste from a public bathroom. He looked up with his true form. His demon form.

"I am Volgoros. Demon of Storms. General of the Demons of Delusion. I have deceived you all so I could get my hands on that piece of time." Volgoros said with a huge grin on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Wolf screamed.

"Humans are too easy... Even in this Dimension. Soon I will have control over time and be a god. And you Dimension Masters can't stop me! I will annihilate you all. You will watch and perish..."

"Dimension Masters? Who are they?" One of the troopers asked.

"Them! You incompetent fool!" Volgoros points at Kitsune and Wolf..

"I swear Demons become more and more persistent..." Kitsune sighed to himself.

"Kill them." Volgoros said with an offhanded gesture. The demons bursted out from the floor, dismembering the soldiers one by one. The troops weapons were blazing randomly. They tried their best to survive, but then in no time they all died without any problems. Volgoros started to run for the long well lit hallway. Kitsune and Wolf wasted no time in chasing after him.

Kitsune and Wolf started to argue while they were chasing after Volgoros.

"Wolf! Stay back there and help the troops!" Kitsune ordered Wolf.

"The troops won't make it either way! Volgoros needs to pay for what he has done!" Wolf screamed.

"Wolf! Wait!" Wolf picked up more speed, out running Kitsune. Wolf threw Ki blasts at Volgoros and missed at every attempt. The blasts caused the walls to crash down slowing down Kitsune's pursuit. Volgoros made his way down into the basement of the building while Wolf was cutting it close. Then they both ended up in a small room. Face to face.

"Now. You have no where to run. You will die Volgoros." Wolf snarled.

"I can sense that you are angry Wolf. You do know what happens when your anger gets the best of you..." Volgoros said with an air of superiority.

"And what happens if I may ask?" Wolf said, starting to get angry.

"I know you are a wolf... A Hybrid." Volgoros said smiling.

"How did you know what I am?" Wolf snapped out.

"Now... I wonder where your pact is... Why are you traveling with humans for? You could do a whole lot better without them..."

"What are you talking about?" Wolf asked, clenching his fists, starting to get confused.

"Well... Why are you?"

"Because... I am a..." Wolf started to talk slow.

"A lowly Dimension Master? You are a wolf! A hybrid! A true aspect of what battle really means! These humans are holding you back! Hiding your true ability to fight... Did you ever think of that?" Volgoros stated with a smirk.

"But... I'm..." Wolf's body started to pulsate. Wolf then started to fall to the floor with his hand on his head. Wolf started to scream and drool on the floor. His eyes began to turn blood red and his nails began to grow. His shirt started to tear up as he screamed on the floor in pain from his body pulsating. His muscles were starting to form under his skin. You could hear the bones in his body starting to break and his muscles snapping.

"Yes Wolf... Release your inner demon. Your Wolf. Turn your back on your friends... You and I can work together! And I will never hold you back from your true destiny!" Wolf's body started to become wider and taller. His eyes changed shape and his teeth started to grow out of his mouth.

"Heh... This is way too easy." Volgoros stated with an evil grin of triumph. Wolf's true power started to make the entire building shake. Kitsune noticed and felt that familiar power while he was fighting in the hall and blowing down the rubble so he could get though. Kitsune's eyes opened up wide and he gritted his teeth.

"No... It can't be... Wolf! You can't!" Kitsune could not waste anymore time. As Kitsune ran and fought he remembered what the Colonel said to him. Kitsune shook his head from the thought and kept on running. Kitsune found the door in the basement with enormous blue light coming from the door. Kitsune kicked down the door.

"Wolf!" Kitsune came running into the room. "No! Not again! Not now!" Kitsune said with terror in his voice. Kitsune didn't know what move to make. He knew the same method does not work twice. Kitsune tried to think but the overwhelming power from Wolf's transformed body made Kitsune's stomach vibrate.

"It seems that your friend is against the both of us. Look at him... A disgusting wolf." Volgoros said with hysterical laughter.

"You bastard... What did you do!?" Kitsune screamed.

"I know how this idiot ticks with his thirst for battle and his obsession with anger. It was easy to unlock his core. And now Kitsune, I wonder what you will do..." Volgoros laughed even louder. Kitsune looked at Wolf.

"Wolf. Please man... Don't make me do this." Wolf turned around slowly and eyed Kitsune. Wolf's eye was bright blue and looked utterly evil. "Wolf. You do not have to believe his words! He is trying to use you!"

Wolf charged at Kitsune. Wolf leaped in the air and landed on top of Kitsune with his claws ready to strike. Kitsune dodged his claw and kicked him off. Wolf tried again with a charge slash. Kitsune jumped over Wolf with a 180 spin and spin kicked Wolf to the other side of the room. Kitsune had a heavy heart. Wolf slowly got up and looked at Kitsune. Wolf made one last charge. Kitsune slowly had his sword ready and quickly thrusted his sword into Wolf's chest.

Wolf then collapsed to the floor. Kitsune stayed in the same position knowing what he had done. Kitsune gritted his teeth with his eyes closed and felt like crying. He then dropped his sword to the floor and slowly looked at Wolf on the floor, slowly changing back to his original human form. Kitsune went by Wolf's side and grabbed Wolf's head so he could speak.

"I'm... Sorry Wolf. Please forgive me..." Kitsune said with tears coming down his cheeks.

"Kitsune... Kill him. Don't hold back like you usually do..." Wolf started to cough up blood. "I know you Kitsune... And I'm sorry for being... a burden to you... again." Wolf's final words. He then gave off his final breath and died in Kitsune's arms. Kitsune then closed Wolf's eyes and laid him down to rest.

"How touching." Volgoros said with mock sympathy.

"Volgoros... I will never forgive you..." Kitsune quickly appeared in Volgoros's face and upper cutted him through the ceiling. Volgoros flew through solid concrete and landed outside in the red covered field. Kitsune followed. Volgoros got up and threw an energy blast. Kitsune ran around Volgoros avoiding his energy attacks. Kitsune then made a break for Volgoros at a lightning speed and summer saulted Volgoros into the air. Kitsune appeared above him and knocked him back down. Then Kitsune appeared below him and kicked him in the opposite direction. "Eat this you bastard."

Kitsune kneeled down and placed both his hands on the floor. Kitsune started to chant. "I summon you... Wind Dragon!"

A circle of light surrounded Kitsune and the wind picked up around him traveling in a circle. The wind then became visible and solid behind Kitsune. A dragon slowly became visible, made out of air and wind. Kitsune got up with his head down. Then Kitsune looked at Volgoros fiercely. Volgoros didn't know what to make of this summon. He was tripping over his own two feet. Then the wind dragon roared at Volgoros. Kitsune raised his hand and then pointed towards Volgoros. "Attack!"

The dragon beamed up a large blue energy blast from its mouth and blasted a humongous beam of blue energy at Volgoros. Volgoros tried to hold the energy back but it was too strong for him to handle. Volgoros had gotten blown back. The dragon finished his blast and Kitsune jumped high into the air above the dragon. Kitsune placed his hands at his hip and the dragon started to dissipate into Kitsune's hands. The dragons wind formed into Kitsune's palm and Kitsune thrusted his palms forward. "Chaos Wind Fury!"

The dragons head came out from Kitsune's palms and shot right at Volgoros. The dragons head and blast made complete impact causing the entire plane to shake and erupt. Rocks and earth flew all around looking like a hurricane hit. Kitsune landed back onto the floor and looked at the slowly dissipating smoke and debris. Kitsune then looked at the smoke in shock. Volgoros was still standing there. But he was absolutely messed up and angry.

"You are very strong Kitsune... I cannot let you win though..." Volgoros said with anger and misery.

"You won't stand for much longer Volgoros. Look beside you. The piece of time is destroyed thanks to my blast." Kitsune pointed out.

"You ruined my plans... And you made the wrong demon very unhappy."

"Good. I will make sure I will make you a whole lot more unhappier when I send you to hell."

"I will send you through a portal Kitsune. With your memory gone and in a different dimension so you will never interfere with my plans again!" Volgoros raised his hand towards Kitsune.

"Not if I stop you first!" Kitsune dashed towards Volgoros and then ran into Volgoros's invisible wall which stopped Kitsune right dead in his tracks. Kitsune was holding onto his nose in pain.

"Good bye... Kitsune..." A large portal opened up behind Kitsune and sucked him in. Kitsune trying to hold on as tight as he could but failed. Kitsune's grip failed him and he got sucked into the portal. And then Volgoros's last words...

"We will meet again Kitsune... And when that time comes... I will hurt you where it hurts most. Your heart. And then I will enjoy killing you..." Kitsune flew through space not knowing who he was or where he was going. And then, everything blacked out.

_**Unknown location...**_

Kitsune flew out of the portal and fell in an alleyway. Kitsune bounced off the floor and his body slammed into a city dumpster. Kitsune slowly got up with his side in extreme pain.

"Ow... who... am I?" Kitsune said holding his side and his head. Then he walked out into the streets that he now called home.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kitsune walked out of the alley way with his hand on his head and his arm around his stomach. The extreme pain from his hip hurt so much, it taunted the daylights out of him. Then he stumbled and crashed to the floor. His sword slid across the floor and he didn't notice. Then a man came up the street and saw Kitsune strangling for air on the floor. The man quickly went to Kitsune's rescue and then Kitsune soon passed out on the floor.

Kitsune woke up in a small room on a futon. Kitsune looked at his bare chest, he had bandages on his body and a wet pad on his forehead. Kitsune was confused and tried to speak. But his voice was gone. Not from the enormous pain in his side, but from slamming into that dumpster. Then the man who saved Kitsune walked in the room with a tea tray, a bowl of steaming hot water, and a rag. A very pretty lady went in after the old man.

The old man had on a normal white Kimono. A kind of Kimono that's usually worn in temples. His pants were red and he wore normal Japanese sandles. He had a bald spot in the middle of his head with white hair. He looked like he was in his 70's.

"Child, are you alright?" He asked. Kitsune was not ready to speak just yet. He understood. "My name is Shin Asuma. I own this house. Do you know who you are?" Shin asked. Kitsune shook his head no and looked down on himself.

"It's ok child. It seems you have a little amnesia. That will clear up in time and so will your voice. In the mean time my daughter Mitsume will take care of you. Please rest and you will get better soon." Shin got up and bowed to Kitsune. He then left the room and Mitsume took care of Kitsune. She used the rag and soaked it in the hot water.

"Please lay down. I don't want you straining yourself. Your at my care now." She smiled. Mitsume has a beautiful smile and a pretty face. Her hair is black and long. She's oriental and her obvious ethnicity is Japanese. She wore a white Kimono that had red rose designs all over it. Every time she reheated the rag she always had a smile on her face. Kitsune could not help but to smile back as well.

Days and weeks have passed since Kitsune was found on the street near death from some sort of condition. But Kitsune started to gradually recover from his body injury. With the care of Mitsume, Kitsune started to walk and talk a little bit at a time. Kitsune felt real comfortable in the care of this old man and his beautiful daughter Mitsume.

Soon Kitsune was able to walk on his own but his voice was still a little dim. Kitsune could do everything he could before but really, he couldn't remember his real powers. He could not remember his real strength, his power, or his ability to fight. The only thing Kitsune could only remember was his own name. Kitsune was at an urge to remember who he was. But really, not a light has shined in his head.

Then one bright day Kitsune was able to speak without any trouble. His vocal box was back and he started to have conversations with Mitsume. Thanking her for her care and being tender all the time. Mitsume could not help but to smile and blush. Then Shin wanted to talk with Kitsune and find out what had happened to him. Kitsune and Shin both walked out besides his temple looking at the cherry blossoms around them. It was a beautiful day out which had everyone in a good mood. But Shin had to be brief and find out who Kitsune is.

"So my question from before child, what is your name?" Shin asked.

"My name is Kitsune."

"Is that all you remember?" Shin said with a smile.

"Yes... I cannot remember anything but my actual name."

"Do you know where you live exactly? Any relatives? Family?"

"I... I don't know." Kitsune said frowning in disbelief.

"Well, you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you wish. This is my Dojo and I welcome everyone here."

"Dojo?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes. My Dojo teaches the art of Ninjitsu. A mystical and secret martial art among Ninjas. A very hard martial art to master and time consuming."

"What if I learned this martial art under your guidance?" Kitsune said.

"You want to learn the art of Ninjitsu? Hmmm... I do wonder if your steady for the kind of training I give my students." Shin rubbed his chin.

"I am. I need to find out who I am. I am interested deeply in this Martial art. My body aches for a fighting style. I just don't understand why it does..." Kitsune said in wonder to himself. Kitsune didn't understand why he wanted to learn so badly. He figures that it may bring him closer to the truth of who he is.

"I must warn you Kitsune, that this specific martial art is a dangerous one to learn. Mental and Physical discipline are two of the major qualities that you must face in this martial art. There will be times where you will be hurt and down. There will also be times where you will feel outnumbered by your enemy. All I ask of you, is if you feel you are prepared to learn and face the true consequences of true combat and learning the true code of the Ninja." Shin said with a serious expression.

"Yes, I am. I will face anything to find out who I really am." Kitsune's expression assured Shin that he was serious about learning Ninjitsu. But Shin had a certain feeling about Kitsune. He thought that maybe that Kitsune should be the man he should teach his true skills to. But to be absolutely sure, he needed to see how Kitsune handles himself during his class teachings.

"Kitsune. I now proclaim you as my student. And you should call me Master or Sensei. Do you understand?" Shin said.

"Yes master, I understand." Kitsune bowed and thanked Shin for taking him in as his student.

"Your trial starts tomorrow morning. Make sure to wake up bright and early. We have a lot of work to do." Shin bowed and left Kitsune's sight. Kitsune did not care what he was gonna put himself through, but he knew that maybe this type of training will light a spark in his memory. Or maybe, his intuition is wrong.

Kitsune started to train in with Shin's classes during the morning and afternoon times of the day. Shin wanted Kitsune to learn fast and see if he had the ability to be a Shinobi. Shin has always been looking for that one man who would do that one favor for him. But Shin is a very picky man. Shin always looks for men who are very serious about what they want to do and from the way Kitsune has been training in class, made an eminent impression during his class periods.

After a year of learning Ninjitsu, Kitsune learned a comprehensive amount over the year. Shin was very happy from his progress and thought to himself for a brief moment. What if he were to give Kitsune private lessons? Would that boost his overall performance? Shin then came to a stand alone decision. He was going to teach Kitsune his personal style of Ninjitsu. A style he never taught to anyone else except his daughter Mitsume.

Shin approached Kitsune one rainy morning and asked Kitsune to join him for tea. With a kindly gesture, Kitsune followed Shin to his dining quarters within the temple. The light sound of rain hitting to house always put Shin at ease, so it made things easier to explain. Kitsune as he walked, wondered what Shin could possibly want. As they walked they finally made it to the dining room and sat down.

"Mitsume, can you please make some tea for the both of us and yourself?" Shin asked.

"Yes father, right away." Mitsume said with a beauteous smile. Mitsume turned around and headed for the kitchen to prepare some tea. Shin made contact with Kitsune and smiled gently.

"Kitsune, I have been thinking more of you lately from your training. You have been greatly making progress this past year. I am very impressed. It seems your word was never made of iron, but the word of a man at heart." Shin said resting his hands upon his lap. "So I have come to a decision that I haven't made in years among men." Mitsume walked in once more.

"Father, how would you like your tea?" Mitsume asked her father.

"I would like mine with 2 spoons of sugar and milk." Shin said. Mitsume then eyed Kitsune.

"And how about you?" She asked.

"The same please, domo." Kitsune said. Mitsume bowed and left the room. Shin smiling at her kindness continued speaking to Kitsune about the matter at hand.

"I want to take you under my wing." Shin said with a momentous expression on his face.

"Take me under your wing?"

"Yes. I want to teach you what I do not teach many people. Only me and my daughter know this specific fighting technique. It's called the Mugen Tenshin Style. A forbidden fighting style under the Ninjitsu name." Mitsume came in with the tea she made on a tray and served it to both Kitsune and Shin. "Thank you Mitsume."

Mitsume bowed and left the room to return to the kitchen. Kitsune amazed how Shin wanted to dedicate something so serious to him was honoring. Kitsune could feel the positiveness in the room. Kitsune could tell that Shin was comfortable with his decision. Shin then started again.

"Kitsune, do you want to learn this style?" Silence then filled the room. "I must warn you before you make your decision. When I told you a year ago how much discipline you were going to go through for this martial art was great, the Mugen Tenshin Style is even more deadlier to learn. Usually, children at the age of 13 learn this style beforehand in Ninja villages. This particular style will be one of your biggest life challenges, one of your sorrows, and one of your trials and tribulations if you accept to learn." Shin couldn't say it any better. Kitsune then swayed in deep thought trying to make a decision. If this was going to make any sense of his ongoing amnesia, he was going to do what it takes.

"I accept. I will learn your Style. I still want answers to why I am still suffering from this amnesia." Kitsune said tightening his fists.

"Then you shall." Shin smiled. "Kitsune, if you can excuse me for a moment." Shin got up and walked out the back of the room. Shin walked down the hallway and into his chambers and looked at the sword he found laying next to Kitsune the day he found him. The sword with Gold dragons embedded on the swords sheath made this sword a magnificent piece. Shin then started to wonder, if this sword will jog his memory once his training is complete? Shin looked up and started to pray to the gods who he believed would bring back his granddaughter from her eternal damnation. As a runaway shinobi.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kitsune woke up with a huge headache and a blurred vision. There then he realized his memory was finally back. He knew he was a Dimension Master and his real mission is to stop Volgoros from using the Crystal of Time. Kitsune gritted his teeth and clinched his fists. But then he noticed that something was holding him down.

Kitsune's vision had come back. To his surprise he was in a huge round room with very little windows at top with a red sky. Just like the day Volgoros took him down. There were chains all over the place and torture devices. Kitsune had a very bad feeling in his stomach that something bad was about to go down in here.

Ayane was to Kitsune's right and Ryu was to his left. Tied up on a slanted torture device. Kitsune looked down and he was in the same mess. His hands were tied down in bamboo rope. Very tough rope to be free of. Kitsune tried to use his unused Ki power, but it didn't work. Kitsune hasn't used his Ki energy in a very long time. It's very volatile. Kitsune had to wait till his body started to recognize his power again.

Kitsune then to his surprise saw Kasumi tied up alone in the middle of the room on another slanted table. The light bouncing off her beautiful skin made Kitsune's heart throb. But Kitsune had to get serious. He knew something was not right and he did not know what Volgoros was intending on doing. He knew he had all the pieces to the Crystal of Time. But there is a trick to getting it to work. And that, was a pure heart.

Kitsune looked towards Ayane. Ayane was still unconscience. "Ayane! Wake up!" Kitsune whispered.

That did not work very well. Ayane was still out cold from the gas Volgoros inflicted upon them back in the forest.

The round room was shaped like a dome. Kitsune had a deeper look at what the place looks like. Maybe there may be some clue of escape, rather then waiting for his power to return to his body. His body still felt very weak and numb like if he were shot with some nova-cane from the dentist. Kitsune hates shots in the mouth from the dentist. Made his teeth feel like ice.

There was a small picture in the darkness that Kitsune could make out a little. Since some of the torches on the walls did prove to give a little light. Kitsune squinted his eyes and made out a girl and a dragon. Not like Kitsune's wind dragon, but a rather large and mean looking dragon thirsting for blood. The girl in the picture is on a slanted bed like Kasumi is right now, also a sacrifice... Was in that picture. Of a pure heart.

"Wait... Sacrifice... Do not tell me that Volgoros is gonna!" Kitsune slowly looked at Kasumi and then looked at the description on the wall again. Then he saw a faint drawing of a man, offering a Crystal. That only meant one thing. "That's! The crystal!"

Kitsune couldn't take it anymore. Now he knew the truth and what was to come. He did not like the pictures description. This was not a torture room, it was a sacrificial alter. Kitsune saw a big pentagram on the floor beneath Kasumi's bed and that was the last straw. Kitsune started to pull and yank his way free. But the bamboo rope was way too strong around his wrists and feet.

"Ayane! Yo Ayane! Wake the hell up!" Ayane was still out cold.

"Ayane! Come on! Get up!" Kitsune screamed louder.

"Damn! The vapor is still in her system." Kitsune was slowly starting to get angry. He then started to see a small figure approach in the dark.

"Well, you're finally awake. With your memory back I hope?"

"You... Bastard." It was no other then Volgoros. In a monks cape and hood. Volgoros flipped the hood off of his head and gave a discreet smile.

"Well, it does seem that you have remembered who you are. Too bad your body is in no shape for your true power." He said with a smart tone.

"My dragon should have killed you 2 years ago..." Kitsune said in an outrage.

"You forget the potential of Delusion Demons, Kitsune. Did you really think that your old partner Wolf was going to help you? Ha! He was your weakness!" Volgoros walked towards Kasumi's side. He took a handful of her hair and took a big whiff of it.

"What beauty... So unlikely she is the heart of her Dimension." Volgoros said with a taunting tone.

"She is the what!?" Kitsune said in worry.

"You do remember when the heart of a Dimension dies... The world dies along with her..." Volgoros said.

Kitsune then looked at Kasumi closely. It seems that Volgoros was right. Her aroma was of a heart of a Dimension. "We are in her Dimension. If she dies, we all go with this world." Kitsune said with acrimonious tone.

"We are not in their Dimension Kitsune. While you were in memory land, I had us travel to the land of demons. You are in my world now. And I have the Crystal of Time in my hands. All I need to do is summon my lord Gamman. And with this Crystal of Time, I shall be able to use its powers and take over the universe!"

"If you lay one finger on her Volgoros, I will rip every single one of your claws off and shove them down your throat!" Kitsune screamed.

Volgoros laughs hysterically, "That would be a very amusing scene now wouldn't it?"

"Volgoros... When I am free, you will wish you never sent me through that portal! I swear to my maker that I will tear you to pieces!" Volgoros interrupted, "Ha! If that were possible. Your body is in no shape to get up or walk! How do you expect to stop me?" Kitsune's face started to turn red of anger. His Ki energy started to slowly flow through his body from his hatred of Volgoros.

"Anyway Kitsune, you have served your purpose through this who regime. You should count your blessings that you are still alive. And remember what I said..." Volgoros approached Kitsune and looked him dead in his face, "I am going to hurt you where it hurts most..." Ayane then woke up.

"Uh… Where am I?" Ayane said lethargically.

"And another one awakes to the land of the living. Or could I say, dead." Volgoros said in utter confidence.

"Oh my god I'm gonna kill you!" Kitsune could not wait to strangle Volgoros. His muscles twitched to the thought.

"Kitsune? Where am I?" Ayane asked.

"In a Sacrificial room." Kitsune said trying to hold his tongue.

"A what!?" Ayane yelled at Kitsune. Kitsune didn't repeat himself. Kitsune's anger was focused on Volgoros.

"Volgoros…" Ryu woke up.

"Well, the ninja of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan awakes." Volgoros said with laughter.

"Laugh as you will... Only a coward ties his opponent to his chains." Ryu said gritting his teeth.

Ryu had a hidden knife in his gauntlet and started to cut through the bamboo rope. Ayane also started to cut through the rope with a hidden Shuriken she had hidden inside her sleeve. She although wishes she had a Kunai instead. She ran out in the forest while being chased.

Volgoros raised his hand in the air and gave the signal. A group of robed figures entered the room with their hands in prayer and chanting some babble. They all walked in a straight line around the pentagram on the floor until they completely surrounded Kasumi's bed. Volgoros then grabbed a torch from the nearest wall and set fire to all candles standing on top of each tip of the pentagram. The group of robed figures then started to kneel down and bow.

"Dammit, the ritual started." Kitsune said softly. "Ayane, Ryu! Any luck with the rope?"

They both shook their heads no. As the ritual was in progress, both Ryu and Ayane ripped at their ropes frantically. Kitsune's Ki energy was increasing slowly. Kitsune was trying to concentrate on his build of Ki before they could finish. But so far, his Ki level wasn't good enough to break the Bamboo threads.

Ryu could not allow his friends sister to die right in front of him. Ryu doesn't even want to see a woman die in front of him period. It is true Ryu killed a lot of Ninja and he is comfortable about death, but this bothered him very intensely.

Ayane also didn't want to see Kasumi die. Not like this. Ayane knows that she is her half sister. And of course she hated her all her life because Kasumi was treated better then her. Ayane throughout her whole entire childhood was known as the 'poisoned child', but even so, Ayane did not want to see this happen to her own half sister. Regardless of her childhood.

The robed figures raised their hands up into the air, Volgoros did the same. They all were preparing for the final step of the ceremonial sacrifice.

"Allow our lord to return from the depths of the Abyss! Take the Pure Heart of this young girl as an offering along with the Power of Time! Arise! ARISE!" Volgoros preached. Kasumi was still unconscience. Kitsune's anger started to become uncontrollable. His Ki energy was rising fast throughout his body. Soon he was about to explode.

"I have to hurry!" Ryu started muttering to himself. Kitsune, Ayane, and Ryu's stomach started to churn. Their blood started to rush and their hearts were beating fast. Sweat started to develop on their heads as they tried to set themselves free. Then the room went silent. Their hands were raised in the air, eyes closed, and breathing dim. Kitsune's Ki energy started to rush through his legs and he started to tear the ropes from his legs, but he couldn't tear the rope with his hands just yet.

"When I'm free… You're mine." Kitsune said to himself.

"Now, let the Sacrifice commence!" Volgoros chanted out loud.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kitsune bellowed.

Volgoros slipped out a sacrificial knife from his robe and stood besides the innocent Kasumi. Still unconscience. Volgoros raised his hands up and closed his eyes chanting more babble. Kitsune was struggling in his slanted bed, panicking. Ayane and Ryu's eyes were wide open with their teeth grinding against each other. They both desperately started to cut the rope.

Kitsune's heart felt like it was going to burst, his chest felt extremely mellow and his breathing became heavier. He did not want to see Kasumi die before him, not after the promise he made with his master. Kitsune tried to build his Ki more, but it still went slowly through his fatigued body.

"Lord Gamman... ARISE!" Volgoros slashed down quickly without hesitation.

"NOOOOOO!" Ryu and Kitsune screamed. Before they could do a thing, Kasumi was dead. Lifeless and drenched in her own blood. The last sounds she made was the gurgling sound from her mouth as the knife penetrated through her lungs. Volgoros lifted the knife from her chest and licked the blood off the knife and started laughing hysterically at the sight of blood.

Kitsune abandoned all hope. His body felt lifeless, his heart was in pain, and his mind went blank. Ryu turned his head away with pouring tears coming down his face and Ayane doing the same. Kitsune's world fell apart from the site of an innocent Ninja just dieing over a stupid dragon summoning. And that thought took Kitsune over the edge.

The dome shape room started to shake viciously. Kitsune realized what he had to do. He had to retrieve the Crystal of Time, use it, and bring back Kasumi. Then destroy the piece and kill Volgoros. Kitsune's rage started to build up and his Ki energy started to go berserk. Then the room went silent. Fog clouded the room making it hard to see.

"My lord, for over two centuries you've slumbered!" Volgoros began to yell. He raised his hands and continued. "I know how hungry you must be my lord. Now I offer you a feast!" Volgoros points at Kitsune, Ayane, and Ryu. "There is your dinner my lord! Feast at your leisure!"

A huge dragon blew away the dark clouded mist. His eyes were big and red, his fangs were as big as buildings in his mouth, and he was not finished coming out from the floor yet. His head hit the ceiling and rubble from the ceiling started to crumble down everywhere.

"I don't think so Volgoros. Your forgetting who you are messing with..." Kitsune started.

"No Kitsune. It is already over." Volgoros said with a sarcastic tone.

"Your not the one who is writing destiny. You will die." Kitsune said calmly, his power pouring back into his body. A force of wind surrounded Kitsune's body. He started to transform. His body regained his clothes he had on before Volgoros tossed him into that portal and his sword reappeared on his back.

Kitsune gave an ear shattering battle cry and an incredible force of energy flew from Kitsune's body. His Ki energy blew away the pedestal he was tied to. Kitsune upholstered his gun and shot the ropes off of Ayane's and Ryu's legs and arms. Kitsune put his gun down and looked at Volgoros. "I will kill you and your lord."

"We will see about that." Volgoros laughed.

Kitsune holstered his gun and unsheathed his sword.

"Where have you been all my life?" Kitsune said to his sword. Then he twirled his sword, threw it in the air and caught his sword in hand. Kitsune got into position and readied himself to attack.

"Ayane, Ryu. Listen. Kasumi will be ok." Kitsune said.

"What do you mean? She is dead." Ryu asked.

"I have a plan. I will explain after." Kitsune said calmly. Ryu knew that Kitsune could be trusted. He had that expression about him. Kitsune gripped his sword tighter.

"Ok Gamman. Show me why your worth Kasumi's life." Kitsune yelled.

"You challenge a God?" Gamman roared with a heavy and contempt filled voice.

"Your no God. Your a filthy demon from the dirt." Kitsune said with a cocky grin.

"You will die." Gamman said.

"No, it's the other way around..." Kitsune dashed forward, soared in the air, and about to attack. The only thing on Kitsune's mind was revenge.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Take this into consideration. I never wrote a Chapter 10 for this story. At Chapter 9 I had abandoned the story because of events I had went through back in 04'. But now with the rewritten, revamped, and improved version of this Fanfic, led me to complete this story. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 10. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kitsune soared into the air and instantly stabbed Gamman in the left eye with his sword. Gamman screamed loudly causing the domes walls to shatter and crumble. Ayane and Ryu jumped through the rubble and outside the red baron field. The field had nothing but bones and ashes. The sky was blood red with no signs of clouds. The ambiance of the outside was hectic. They heard sounds of people screaming and rocks falling. Ayane wanted to get out of whatever this place is and fast.

Gamman grabbed Kitsune in his hand and took a good look at him. Kitsune struggled to get free of his grip, but Gamman tossed Kitsune through a shard of wall the dome had left. Kitsune slammed through the rubble and landed right outside. Kitsune started to moan trying to get up from that toss. Gamman leaped in the air and tried to stomp right on top of Kitsune. Kitsune quickly moved out of his way and Gamman's landing caused the floor to shatter with pieces of rubble flying in the air along with dust. The sound echoed for miles as the ear shattering explosion of Gamman's landing impacted.

Kitsune then swerving the floor to face Gamman, tried his basic attack. Kitsune placed his hands to his hip and tried to gather up Ki energy to release his Chaos Flare. Kitsune then released his attack. "Chaos Flare!"

The blast hit Gammon in his right eye. Gammon screaming from the pain of the Ki blast caused him to fall face first. Then Gammons head flung up with his long neck and starting shooting fire from his mouth in every direction. Kitsune gritted his teeth. Kitsune then saw Ayane and Ryu blasting their Ninpo at Gamman. Gamman feeling their attacks, blindly aimed his fire attack in their direction.

"Dammit!" Kitsune yelled. If Kitsune didn't make a move fast, they were gonna be fried flambe. Kitsune slapped his hands together and slammed them to the floor. "I don't think so!"

Kitsune's Ki energy flew underground at a fast speed. Then a blue shield of Ki energy erupted from the floor, protecting Ayane and Ryu. Ayane borrowed one of Ryu's Kunai's and started running towards Gamman and grabbed onto his scales with the Kunai. Ayane climbed to his neck and up on top of his head. She stabbed Gamman's head and held on. Gamman went furious trying to shake off Ayane from above.

"Ayane!" Ryu yelled. Ryu tried blasting more of his Ninpo to distract Gamman from Ayane's attempt. Gamman's head rose up more further, ready to attack Ryu with a dangerous blast that could end everything. Ayane kept on stabbing Gamman's head, trying to pry a hole in his head. Ryu started to make a run for it and ran towards Kitsune. Kitsune knew what Gammon planned on doing. He was going to bring out his ultimate attack. Now Ayane is up 100,000 feet in the air. Kitsune was worried. Not even a Ninja should be up that high.

Kitsune needed to blast Gammons mouth at the right time. But not his Chaos Flare. It had to be a different attack. Then, Kitsune's Dragon of Ages came to mind. His strongest Dragon summon and it has been a long time since he summoned his Dragon of Ages.

"Ryu. I need you to clear from me for just a moment." Kitsune yelled.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Ryu asked.

"I am going to summon one of my Dragons. But he is too big for you to be around. Run 20 feet from me." Kitsune started to wave and Ryu nodded. Ryu started to run 20 feet from Kitsune. Kitsune spread his arms away from him and started to chant. "I summon you..." Kitsune slammed his hands onto the floor. "Dragon of Ages!"

A circle of light surrounded Kitsune and the floor behind him started to erupt. A dragons head popped out of the floor, then its neck. Its neck kept on coming out from beneath the floor. Kitsune's dragon was no more then 20,000 feet from the floor. As soon as its body finished coming from out the ground, it gave out a loud roar. The Dragon of Ages leveled its head down to give Kitsune a little nudge. Kitsune rubbed its ear.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The dragon gave off a little whimper. "Ha ha! I missed you too buddy." Kitsune smiled at his Dragon. The Dragon of Ages lifted its head up and looked at his opponent. Gammon was about ready to let out his attack.

"Dragon of Ages. I need you to attack his mouth when he is about to fire his attack. Understood?" Kitsune yelled. The Dragon of Ages roared as a confirmation that it understands the tactic. Kitsune smiled greatly. Gamman started to absorb energy into his mouth and charging a large amount before he attacks. Kitsune in a ready position to give the Dragon of Ages the signal to attack on his mark, was ready for the impact his dragon was about to make. He did not want Ayane to fall off, but he did not have much choice. He could only hope for the best.

Ayane still on top of Gamman's head, hacking away, trying to pry a hole through his skull, was holding onto Gamman's hard scales on top of his head. Ayane gritting her teeth as she hacked at his skull, started to wonder if this was worth the effort. Her hands started to bleed with all of her efforts to end this bastards existence. Her plan was a simple one, but risked her at the brink of falling down far heights.

Gamman readied his attack and Kitsune gave the signal by throwing his arm out in front of him. Kitsune screamed, "Now!", then the Dragon of Ages absorbed energy from its tail to its neck. Then he absorbed energy in his mouth, an energy that was bright red. The Dragon of Ages blasted a long stream of Ki energy from its mouth and soared through the air, aimed at its target. Gamman's attack was almost done as the Dragon of Ages attack was quickly soaring through the air at an incredible speed. The attack hit Gamman's energy and made a complete implication within Gamman's mouth. The explosion fluctuated from place to place and made very large gaps in Gamman's mouth. Gamman screaming at the top of his lungs, swung his neck from side to side along with Ayane at top. Ayane holding on to his rather large ear on his head, was swearing as he swung in pain. Then Gamman thrashed his face into the dirt.

Ryu ran, dived, and rolled to avoid Gamman's humongous structure and his head collapsed to the floor causing the entire plain to savagely shake and crumble beneath their feet. Kitsune looked at the Dragon of Ages and ordered him to stay until dismissed. Ayane then successfully made a nice hole into Gamman's head and tossed in her home made pack of bombs that she always made when she began her training with Genra. Ayane jumped off Gamman's head with an evil smirk on her face and looked back. She waved to Gamman and the top of his head blew up. The explosion made his eye sockets blow outward and the fire came out through his mouth, finishing him off.

"Excellent work Ayane!" Kitsune yelled. Ayane facing Kitsune smiled at her hard work. Gamman's body started to dissipate. His body turned black and started to disappear. Kitsune then gave the signal for the Dragon of Ages to be dismissed. The Dragon of Ages whimpered once more and gave Kitsune a nudge. Kitsune petted him once more and then he disappeared. Then the floor started to shake uncontrollably. "Damn, something is coming up from the floor."

Kitsune then glanced in the distance and saw Volgoros running in a different direction. The fog in the near distance of the plain started to clear up as Volgoros ran towards the endless field of the damned. Then a rather large strange castle looking structure became visible. A black, pointy, nasty castle became visible.

"Kitsune, Ayane. We have to chase after Volgoros! He is headed towards that castle." Ryu started.

"I can see that Ryu. But we have a different problem at the moment..." Kitsune started to look below him. Then Kitsune gave the signal to run after Volgoros before the demons started crashing up from the ground and ambushing them. They all ran towards the castle. Then at a blink of an eye, the demons popped up from the ground in front of them. Kitsune sped up in front of Ayane and Ryu to make a quick attack to save some more time. Kitsune unsheathed his sword and absorbed Ki energy within his blade, causing it to flare red. Kitsune jumped, spun, and slashed none stop with the red energy in a full non stop 360 spin to catch all the demons in his path.

Ryu jumped over Kitsune and gathered up Ninpo to finish off the rest of the demons Kitsune managed to hit. Ryu unsheathed his Dragon Sword and dashed fast towards more Demons blocking their path. Ryu dived foot first, kicked up a demon, and grabbed him in mid-air. Ryu spun down head first and landed right in the crowd of demons knocking them away at impact.

"So, that's the famous Izuma Drop, huh?" Kitsune muttered to himself, smiling. Ayane dashed quickly, her hand started to glow, and she swiftly swiped the ground with her hand. The ground made a sonic boom noise and knocked the demons back, very far. Ayane used a wind technique which uses extreme pressure in wind to throw back her opponents. Not like the wind torn sky blast like her brother Hayate uses.

Demons then made an appearance behind them as they were running towards the castle. Kitsune jumped into a 180 and slapped the floor with both hands. The ground then blew up with Ki energy going right for the demons chasing them and knocked all the pursuiting demons into the air. Kitsune used his Chaos Flare to finish off the demons while mid-air and then started to catch up with Ayane and Ryu.

"Dammit, almost there." Kitsune muttered to himself. Then a giant Bull Demon popped up from the ground, stopping them from entering the castle doors. The castle doors has a draw bridge to cross in order to enter the castle. It started to close upwards in front of the castle.

"It is closing!" Ayane yelled.

"This is why I hate the demon dimension." Kitsune said in a sarcastic tone. The bull demon was ugly. Big, nasty, pink, and stood on four feet like a giant puppy dog. This nasty disgrace had no eyes, just a giant mouth capable of ripping your head clean from your shoulders. Kitsune hated these demons with a passion as they are very difficult to bring down.

The bull demon started charging at Kitsune, Ayane and Ryu. They all dived out of its raging path. Kitsune then dashed to it before it made its second pass. Kitsune with sword in hand, jumped, and landed on its back. Kitsune balancing himself stabbed the bull demon on its head and started riding the bull demon like a... Bull.

Kitsune holding onto his sword with all his grip, had a lot of trouble holding onto the demon for as long as possible. Then it rang to him to try a possible solution to this little menace. Kitsune eyed Ryu.

"Ryu! Don't just stand there man! Use your Ninpo and shoot this bastard in his mouth!" Kitsune yelled. Ryu nodded and ran around trying to find a good position to ready his attack. Then he crouched down. Ryu twirled his hands and blue energy gathered into his arms. The bull demon faced Ryu for a short time, with quick timing however, Ryu shot his blast straight into the bull demons mouth. Kitsune slipped out his sword and back flipped off quickly before the blast hit. The bull demons mouth imploded and blood started to gush out from its face.

"Nice timing Ryu." Kitsune waved at Ryu.

"Let's enter the castle." Ryu said without hesitation. They ran for the draw bridge, but it was already up. Kitsune started to look for another solution. Kitsune spotted chains besides the bridge as it stood there. Kitsune upholstered his gun and took careful aim at the chain.

"I need to find a crucial point." Kitsune said.

"Why not blow it down"? Ayane asked.

"The bridge won't fall normally. I'll end up destroying the bridge." Kitsune smirked. "And look at the distance. The length of a jump to the entrance is... Far. I'd say about, 50 feet."

"Then, don't miss." Ayane laughed.

"I never do." Kitsune said. Kitsune took careful aim trying to find a crucial and weak spot on both of the chains besides the bridge. One on the left and right side of the draw bridge. Kitsune found the crucial point and fired. The bullet skimmed the chain and the chain snapped, Kitsune took the second shot and it skid off the chain. The chain popped and the draw bridge fell fast. The impact of the bridge on land caused the floor to shake and a large gust of wind blowing them back a little. "Damn, that is one big draw bridge." Kitsune laughed.

They ran over the bridge. Kitsune looked down underneath the bridge and saw hot molten lava underneath their feet. Kitsune then wondered if they actually had no choice but to jump? Kitsune is of course confident that he could've made it, but Ayane and Ryu is not like him. They may be Ninja, but Kitsune is not exactly fully human.

They made it to the doors of the Castle. Kitsune kicked in the door and it swung open. The door slammed against the wall making a loud bang that echoed for miles within the castle walls. Ayane covered her ears as the loud noise infiltrated the castle. They walked in, torches illuminated the insides as they walked in. The walls were made of black stone, the floor was made of black opal, and the ceiling was also in black. In front of them was a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Kitsune guessed that is where Volgoros was headed, since there is no sign of any entrance on the first floor.

They ran up the stairs. Ryu took out his sword, ready for anything that would cross him, Ayane prepared the Kunai she borrowed from Ryu, and Kitsune just plain ran down the long, dark, hallway. The hallway had different designs on the walls. Such as tentacles sticking out from the walls and some other weird signs that are very hard to describe. At the end of the hall, there was a door. A black door with two dark dragon designs on the double door. Kitsune kicked the door open, upholstered his two pistols and rushed in.

Volgoros was standing right in front of a exact replica of Gamman, a statue in opal black. Kitsune walked towards him slowly.

"Volgoros. End of the line." Kitsune said. Volgoros turned around slowly with the Crystal of Time in his hands. He had a pensive expression while he stared at Kitsune.

"You kill my lord Gamman and you barge into my home? Very disrespectful." Volgoros said angrily.

"You kill my comrade Wolf and toss me into space with no memory. Also very disrespectful." Kitsune made his come back. Kitsune holstered both his guns.

"So, our session ends here, Kitsune. You are now a real thorn in my side."

"You're right. But the mission is not finished." Kitsune said smiling. Kitsune unsheathed his sword and twirled it till he had it behind him in stance.

"Ayane. Do you know the wind torn sky blast?" Kitsune asked Ayane.

"Ye... Yes I do. Why?" Ayane asked.

"I need you to attack my sword with your torn sky blast. I'm going to use the attack and fuse it with my own." Kitsune said staring at Volgoros.

"The torn sky blast is not a toy, it could kill you!" Ayane said worried.

"It won't kill me. My sword is trustworthy, just believe in me."

"Ok..." Ayane said unsure. She didn't know what Kitsune was intending on doing, but it sounded crazy. She spread her arms with electricity spawning from her hands and thrusted her hand upon Kitsune's sword. The sword absorbed the Ninpo attack and the attack dissipated. Kitsune then twirled his sword back into his sheath, got into position to charge a blast and put his hands at his hip. A blue and red fusion started to grow in Kitsune's hands with electricity in the mix. Kitsune thrusted his hands forward, still charging the blast as it got bigger and more larger. A face then formed out of the huge Ki and Ninpo energy and screamed at Volgoros. "Chaos Torn Sky Blast!"

Volgoros surprised, shaking, and unsure if he could escape this blast, quickly forms an energy field in front of him, ready to push back the blast. Kitsune's blast then rushed towards Volgoros, slamming right into his force field. Volgoros grunting and trying to sway off the attack. But the attack was way too strong. The force field failed and Volgoros was blasted backwards, going through the statue of Gamman, and out the wall behind him. Volgoros crashed through concrete, 12 rooms, and a lot of nasty objects that stabbed him as he flew back. The damage of the attack made the entire castle shake and ready to cave in.

The Crystal of Time flew in Kitsune's direction. Kitsune leaped up and caught it. He looked at the Crystal of Time and gripped it tightly with his eyes shut with one thing in mind. His promise.

"Ayane, Ryu. Your going to have to stay here." Kitsune said.

"What?! What are you going to do?!" Ryu yelled.

"I am going through a portal to the exact moment Volgoros stabbed Kasumi. I will be back with Kasumi." Kitsune said with his hand tightly wrapped around the Crystal of Time.

"You mean, your going to fix the past?" Ayane asked.

"I have done it before, so I am not new to this. It is my duty as a Dimension master to prevent a Dimensional world from collapsing. Your half-sister, Ayane, is the heart of your world. If she dies, your world no longer exists." Kitsune said looking at Ayane. Ayane was choked up when Kitsune told her that. She placed her hands on her chest.

"Kitsune, if you die, I swear to god I will never forgive you." Ayane said, trying to hold back her tears.

"You don't have to worry. I am coming back. I never step down on my word."

"Your eyes Kitsune. They are the eyes of Honesty. It is funny, how Shin Asuma chose you as his pupil..." Ryu said.

"He is a great teacher. I do this, because I owe him big time." Kitsune raised his hand into the air, the Crystal glowed brightly and Kitsune slowly vanished into thin air.

"Kitsune... Come back alive." Ryu said, clinching his fist.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kitsune flew through the portal that the Crystal of time projected him through. Kitsune held his sword tightly into his grasp and was ready for any strange impacts. Kitsune fell out of the portal, looking behind him, and the portal closed instantly. Kitsune aimed himself to land on his feet. Kitsune landed on his feet, rolled on the floor, and took a giant gasp of air. Kitsune looked around and saw the strange world around him.

"So, this is the world that the Crystal of time projects." Kitsune said to himself. Kitsune stood up and tried to define the area surrounding him. The area was vast and long. Directly in front of him was a very long path. The sky constantly changed colors from purple, blue, red, etc. Very strange area. Kitsune payed no mind to his surroundings and decided that he had bigger fish to fry.

Kitsune walked forward slowly trying to be as cautious as possible. Since he doesn't know what might leap out at him. Kitsune then wondered how he'd find his way out of this strange universe and back to where Kasumi was brutally sacrificed. Kitsune then thought that maybe something will show up out of the ordinary and be pretty obvious. Only he could hope that could happen. All he could do was eagerly, but slowly, move forward with the out most caution.

The floor underneath Kitsune started to rumble. Kitsune tried to keep his balance as he looked underneath his feet. The floor started to crack into pieces. Kitsune eye balled the floor and made a dash for the other side of the bridge. Then a foot hole caught Kitsune's foot and made him trip. Kitsune rolled and spun in the air. The floor collapsed and Kitsune fell, then immediately grabbed onto the destroyed edge of the bridge. Kitsune looked down and whistled.

"Wow, that is a long way down." Kitsune sputtered into the abyss out of curiosity. His spit kept on falling and out of site. Then the broken edge Kitsune has been holding onto jolted downwards in his palm. Kitsune gasped and desperately made an attempt to hoist himself up quickly. The edge of the bridge crumbled in his hands and he began to fall. Kitsune tried to act upon the situation, but couldn't do anything. Kitsune fell into the dark abyss. But awkwardly, the speed of his fall started to slow down beneath him. "What the hell?" Kitsune asked himself, looking into the abyss as he fell.

Kitsune started to wonder how the gravity plays in this dimension. Usually when one falls, one does not slow down. But here, you definitely slow down. Kitsune landed softly on the abyss floor and looked around. He heard foot steps off in the distance.

"Who is that?!" Kitsune yelled. The footsteps grew nearer but Kitsune's vision here was very poor. Now the horizon was a faded dark blue which blinded Kitsune's sight. Squinting didn't help an inch to see where the footsteps were coming from. Kitsune grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. He tightly held his sword and felt the cold metal of the swords guard on his hand. Kitsune squinted his eyes trying to look through the blurred horizon. Then a black shadow figure appeared through the blurred mist.

"It has been a long time, Kitsune." A familiar voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kitsune asked.

"Who do you think it is?" The figure slowly walked forward into Kitsune's vision. Kitsune then went cold silent. His eyes bugged out and he nearly dropped his sword. He couldn't believe it. It was Wolf.

"Wo... Wolf..." Kitsune stuttered.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face! You look like you just saw a ghost!" Wolf laughed.

"But... You died." Kitsune slurred.

"I did die. But guess who didn't save me?" Wolf asked.

"Wolf, you know that wasn't my fault."

"It was your fault... What happened to Team mates backing each other up?"

"You went on ahead! Plus, Wolf, you left me with 300 demons in front of me, remember?"

"And you didn't bother catching up!"

"Well, how do you expect me to just leap over Demons who were going to kill more people?"

"The hell with those people!"

"Our job was those people Wolf!"

"Does it look like I really care?"

"Dammit Wolf, even after death your still a intolerable jackass!"

"And you always held me back!"

"I held you back from yourself!" Then all went silent. Wolf's hands started to shake and then form into fists. Wolf gritted his teeth and started to growl.

"You know Kitsune... I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

"And why is that?"

"Because I always wanted to kill you."

"Wolf, you always wanted to kill someone. What else is new?"

"Heh... Now you don't even sound half surprised that I am standing before you, alive, and well anymore."

"Because I am annoyed once again by your vigorous bitching." Wolf's claws extended quickly.

"Die, Kitsune!" Wolf dashed at Kitsune with quick thundering speed. Kitsune braced for impact and began to guard. Wolf's Claws dug deep within Kitsune's guarding arms, Kitsune took one step back and forcefully kicked Wolf into his groin. Wolf staggered back and growled loudly and angrily. Kitsune was already in the air with his sword ready to attack, Kitsune slashed quickly at Wolf and Wolf ducked. Wolf came up with a thundering punch to Kitsune's chin and knocked him into the air. Wolf appeared above Kitsune and smacked him back down to the floor and charged up a Ki beam. Wolf unleashed his Ki beam attack at Kitsune. Kitsune saw the attack and launched his Chaos Flare quickly to stop the blast from taking full effect. Kitsune succeeded but got blown back in the opposite direction from the impact.

"What's wrong Kitsune? Am I too strong for you?" Kitsune got back up and quickly launched himself at Wolf. Wolf was ready to slash Kitsune. Kitsune then disappeared in front of Wolf before he could even attack. Wolf confused looking around him for Kitsune. Kitsune appeared behind Wolf and came down with a skull cracking kick to Wolf's skull, sending him flying down and leaving a huge hole in the floor at impact. Wolf jumped up quickly after impact, surprising Kitsune and setting him off balance. Wolf made a quick strike at Kitsune's face, but he quickly leaned back to avoid the attack and fell backwards.

"Dammit, how did he become so strong?" Kitsune asks himself. Kitsune looked around him trying to find an answer. His body started to hurt in this world and his eyes started to cause him to gain a headache. "It has to be this world, there is no way in hell he could've become strong like this. And why am I so limited here?"

Kitsune then realized that his power to fight is very limited in this universe. Every single Crystal of Time universe he had went into always had a different effect on fighting ability, or something else of any matter. Kitsune quickly descended to the floor and looked up upon Wolf's strong stature. His Ki energy was very clear and visible, pulsating around his body in a blue, red haze.

"It looks like I am at a disadvantage here Wolf. Looks like you finally beat me." Kitsune said.

"I was always the stronger one Kitsune and you were always the weak human..."

"You're right. How stupid can I be, fighting a hybrid?" Kitsune had a plan in mind. To make Wolf feel more superior then him.

"Yes... And now Kitsune. I will kill you." Wolf launched his full power and quickly dashed from the air, directly at Kitsune. Wolf's teeth was drooling and thirsty for Kitsune's blood as he charged at him with his claws, itching to hit bone and marrow. Kitsune then raised his hand in front of him. Wolf then crashed right into Kitsune's invisible forcefield, sending Wolf flying in the opposite direction. Kitsune appeared behind Wolf and had his sword out ready to do the obvious. Wolf's body slammed right into the swords sharp steel and Wolf's body stopped at the guard of the sword. Wolf choked out loudly with blood rushing down his chin.

"And you forgot why my name is Kitsune, Wolf." Kitsune threw Wolf off his sword and sheathed it quickly. Wolf had one last look at Kitsune, trying to reach out for him. His hand fell and Wolf had one final breath. "Now, rest in peace."

Wolf was gone, just a spirit, that he should have been when Volgoros killed him. Wolf's body started to glow brightly and blinded Kitsune for the last time. And then disappeared. But one thing remained by Wolf's body, a key, to somewhere here in this strange universe. Kitsune picked it up and examined it. It was a gold key, with a dragons head embedded on the top of the key. Kitsune found it pretty ironic that the key had to have a Dragons head on the key, since a lot of the Dimension masters he knew usually use Dragon summons, like he does.

Kitsune looked at the empty spot of where Wolf had his final moments of hatred and then started walking away with the key tightly in hand. He had enough of this mission and he knew that this mission was starting to grow very bothersome to him. This mission was never meant to be so damn long, nor was it supposed to turn out this way. He wasn't even sure if he was in the same dimension the BSTNAR was located. All he knew was, after he kills Volgoros, saves Kasumi, and declares peace in these Dimensions. His mission is over. At that moment, Kitsune actually had grown weary of fighting. But it had to go on.

Kitsune then came into clear view of a strange door. Looking at it, it had a strange shape. There were strange markings over the door, the strange color of gray which pulsated to white and then back to gray. Then

the key in Kitsune's hand started to vibrate in his hand. Kitsune walked towards the door and inserted the key, turned, and yanked the door open. The door within gave off a blinding light which made Kitsune cover his eyes with his arm. The door knew where Kitsune wanted to go. Kitsune then looked beyond the light and saw Volgoros chanting his evil sacrifice.

"Your not going to have your sacrifice so easy this time, Volgoros." Kitsune said smiling to himself. Kitsune jumped through the door and was ready to impact massive damage to Volgoros and end this mission.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
